Shadow Light
by Hariki-Angel
Summary: Mitsuki Hyuuga is left for dead on a misson. She meets Deidara and Sasori and joins up with them. what happens when her parents come back and she wants to go back as well? Sasori and deidara wont let that happen! Ratered for Lang. And maybe a Lemon or 2
1. Finding

Shadow Light

Me: Ok, this is my Naruto story! It is a SasorixOc or DeixOc, Sakusask, and nejten

Summery: Mitsuki Hyuuga, 18 year old daughter of Neji and TenTen, who is left for dead on an ANUB Mission. Sasori and Deidara find her, and bring her back to Akatsuki. She wants revenge so she deiced to join! What happens when Neji and TenTen come back for her? And what happens when she wants to go back as well? Well, Deidara and Sasori wont let that happen!!!

Look: five feet, ten inches with long snow white hair that held blue and silver shadings within the long strands, blue-grey eyes, and had a white Yin shaped marking upon her right cheek. She wears what Sasuke wore when we 1st saw him in the manga or in the show only the pants were longer and black. She has the Hyuuga style type of eyes.

She has Tenten's skill in battle with weapons and Neji's fighting style along with the smarts as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Real Emotion by Koda Kumi

On with the story!

"Talking"

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks'_

On with the story

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was raining hard. She was panting hard, and was very pale. She struggled to jump from tree to tree since she had been stabbed multiple times in the legs, arm ect. Jumping into a clearing, she lied down looking into the night sky, remembering what just happened.

_Flashback…………_

_It started out just fine until we saw some sound nins. One of them was Sasuke. Neji and Tenten had gone off to fight some other sound nins leaving her to fight Sasuke. She thought she had killed him when she hit him right in the heart with so much Chakra that it would kill anyone. She was wrong. He came behind and hit her and stabbed her many times until she bleeding everywhere. When she saw Neji and Tenten and the others leave. She felt so betrayed. Sasuke was going to hit her until she jumped into a tree and ran off._

_End Flashback_

'Why Mom………Dad? WHY!?!?!' she thought as she got up and continued on. She got as far as a couple miles and then passed out due to lack of blood.

Meanwhile………

"Sasori-Danna where are we going? Un?" asked a blond man. He had some hair over his eye covering and a pony-tail. His black cloak he was wearing had red clouds on it. His name was Deidara.

"Deidara I told you before and im not telling you again" said the other man known as Sasori. He had short red hair and was wearing the same thing as Deidara.

"Fine, yeah." grunted Deidara as he jumped ahead.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasori

"To find food" replied Deidara and jumped into a tree. Sasori just nodded and waited for him to come back. As Deidara was coming back he saw a girl just lying there in the clearing. He walked over to her and looked into her face.

'she looks pale un' he thought as he picked her up.

'maybe she will be helpful un.' And went back to Sasori. When he got there he just stared at Deidara and the girl

"Deidara why are you caring a girl?" asked Sasori and gave him a look.

"Maybe she could be useful. Yeah?" said Deidara. Sasori just shrugged and went on from what he was doing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Done! Short yes I know. Next chapter!

Mitsuki wakes up and meets Deidara and Sasori! Will she want to go with them when they ask if she wants to join? Find out on Shadow Light!


	2. Wanna join?

Chapter 2 wanna join?

Me: IM BACK!XD

Zexion: woo…

Me: why the fuck are you here!

Zexion: because I can that's why

Me: oh

Zexion: she doesn't own me, Deidara Sasori or Naruto…

Me: ok…o.0

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'where am I?' The girl thought. She couldn't open her eyes. She was in to much pain. But she forced her self too. She sat up and looked around. No one was there.

'That's odd I could have sworn I heard voices' she thought out load.

"Glad to see your awake, yeah" said a voice. This made her jump. The voice laughed. She growled at him.

"Well, you should be nicer yeah" he said with a cold voice "I'm the one that saved you, un" Her eyes went wide. She turned her head so see Deidara leaning on a tree and smirking.

"Whatever" she said coldly. His smirk only widened

"So, what's your name un?" he asked 'DAMN SHE'S HOT!!!' thought Deidara

"Why the fuck should I tell you!?" she snapped

"well you shouldn't use those bad words now should you" he said grinning like an idiot 'Idiot' is all the girl thought with a sweat-drop

"Still, I'm Deidara, yeah" he said

"Mitsuki" she muttered

"Huh what was that? I didn't here you, yeah" he said his grin getting wider

"I said Mitsuki that's my name… what's it to you?!" she snapped

"Nice name, it's cute yeah" said Deidara. Mitsuki blushed a bit and shook it off

"Deidara is she awake yet?" asked another voice

"Yeah Sasori-Danna she is, hmm" said Deidara. When Sasori walked beside Deidara Mitsuki glared at Sasori and Deidara.

"So, now that we have met (A/N: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!" started Sasori "we like to ask you something…"

MEANWHILE…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GONE?!?!?!" yelled Tenten while the rest of her ANBU team looked away.

"Tenten calm down im sure Mitsuki is fine" said Neji but Tenten was still worried.

"Neji… I know she is but im still worried" she said when the others left. Neji smiled and kissed her softly

"Tenten I know I am to…but she made ANBU caption at 13, just like Itachi did before he betrayed the village." Neji said and Tenten nodded.

"Yeah your right" she said and they went back home.

Back with Mitsuki…

"Ok so let me get this straight, you want me, Mitsuki Hyuuga, to join the Akatsuki, as the only girl with a bunch of freaks?" asked Mitsuki. Deidara and Sasori nodded.

"Well… I'm not sure I mean my-you know what? I will take your offer to get revenge on that blasted village" she said with hatred . Deidara and Sasori smiled.

"One more thing." Said Sasori and Mitsuki nodded. She took a kunai and slashed it across the metal. Where the symbol of the leaf village, there was a cut across it now. She but it back on around her forehead and got up.

"So then, where to guys?" she asked, The boys looked at each others. Deidara made a clay bird which scared Mitsuki because well… it just did. They got on and head off to the Akatsuki base.

Meanwhile…

Sakura looked out her window and sighed. She saw some people a dog and a few birds. Gee what fun. She got up from the window when she heard something crash.

"Who's there?!" sakura snapped. Nothing. It felt cold until…

"Come-on sakura don't tell me you forgot me did you?" said a voice. She turned around but saw nothing. Who was this person? This left her to think

Back at Akatsuki…

"DEIDARA-SENPI YOUR BACK!" yelled a really hyper Tobi.

"TOBI YOU ITIDOT SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Deidara

"BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" yelled Tobi and stared at Mitsuki. Mitsuki did the same

"Deidara-senpi who is this girl?" asked Tobi

"She our new member yeah. Her name is Mitsuki" said Deidara

"uh Hello?" said Mitsuki

"HI MITSUKI-CHAN IM TOBI AND TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" screamed Tobi and hugged Mitsuki. Deidara hit him on the head

"Tobi stop your scaring her" said Deidara. Mitsuki's eye just twitched.

"Uh yes anyway this is Zestu Itachi Kisame and Hidan" said Sasori

"Oh…" is all she said. They freaks looked at her and she looked back.

"Yes… so now-" started Deidara

'MITSUKI-CHAN DO YOU WANT CANDY?!" yelled Tobi

"Sure…?" said Mitsuki slightly scared of how load Tobi was

Sasori sighs "Tobi when will you learn" he said and walked off. Deidara followed and said "We'll be right back" Mitsuki gulped and turned to the others. It was silent

"YOU'RE HOT!" Yelled Kisame. Mitsuki's eye twitch

"Uh… thanks? I think…" she muttered the last part

"Can I kiss you?" he asked

"No." is what she said

"Come on please!" pleased Kisame

"No." again

"Please"

"No."

"Kisame shut up she won't do it" said Itachi

"Yup… wait aren't you Itachi Uchiha?" asked Mitsuki. Itachi nodded.

"Dude, you know brother is EMO!" said Mitsuki

"Really…?"

"Yes and he scares me…but he didn't make ANBU Caption at age 13 like I did" she said

"You are an ANBU caption?" they all asked. She nodded.

"I thought I was the only one to be one wow…" said Itachi when Sasori and Deidara came back in

"Mitsuki, Leader-sama wants to see you, yeah" said Deidara.

"Come on" said Sasori and she followed them

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Done! I cant believe I got it done!

Zexion: Gee what fun

Demyx: come on be happy Zexy!

Zexion: Demyx? Why are you here?  
Me: DEMMY! Oh wait… R&R PEOPLE 3 MORE AND I UPDATE!

Next time on Shadow light:

The leader says Mitsuki can really join when she kills someone dear to her. Can she do it? But don't worry Deidara and Sasori are there to help!


	3. Kill all of them XD

Chapter 3 Kill them all! XD

Me: wow people really like my story!

Zexion: why wouldn't they?  
Me: I don't know anyways I have a new paring in mind is ItachixOc but not sure if I will add it…

Demyx: aww that ok if you don't

Me: Thanks now on with the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So Deidara and Sasori brought Mitsuki to a big door. She almost bursted out laughing when she saw the door. It was very big and had cute fluffy animals and unicorns on it.

"Uh…isn't the leader of Akatsuki…not supposed to have fluffy animals on his…door?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but he likes them…, yeah" said Deidara and opened the door and pushed her in. She shivered and walked on until she saw a shadow

"Ah you must be Mitsuki yes?" the shadow asked. She nodded

"I am the leader and you want to join? Why?" he asked

"Hai, I want to join because of that blasted village and idiot ANBU who left me to die not even caring. Hell, my own parents left me." She said in anger.

"Very well, but first you must kill someone dear to you to join fully and completely."

"Hai, Leader-sama I will" she said and he nodded

"Then go" with that she left

Outside…

"Ok so who to kill who to kill…" she thought while standing next to Deidara and Sasori

"Why not your family, yeah. Just like Itachi" said Deidara

"Hm…why not thanks Dei-kun" she said and smiled at him

"Then lets go" Sasori said

"Ok Sasori-kun" she said and got on the bird that Deidara made

After a long long long long long long long long long long long ride there she jumped onto one of the roof tops.

"Think she'll do good?" asked Sasori

"Sasori-Danna, she made ANBU and hates them, yeah, she'll do fine" said Deidara

Back with Mitsuki…

She had killed most of the Hyuuga clan already, Mostly maid and butlers and some of her Aunts and Uncles. She got to her Cousins room. She was part of the side branch and swore revenge on her cousins, but mostly Hanabi because she always took advange of the mark of the side branch. After going in there. She killed her with stab to the heart. Using fire to burn the room the rest of the house set on fire and walked out. Jumping onto one of the roofs and back onto the bird

"You look nice" said Sasori.

"Gee thanks" she said and wiped some of blood of her face

Back at the hideout…

"DAMN THIS THING IS COOL!!!!!!!!!" she said putting on her cloak.

Ok I'll show you to your room" said Sasori. She followed him and walked into her room all black with red clouds.

"Ok goodnight Sasori-kun" she said and closed the door.

'What and odd day…' he thought and went to sleep

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Done! 2 more reviews please! That's when the funny begins…

Next time: Mitsuki gets Hyper and all hell breaks loose. Lots of swearing in next chapter…

Tobi: So I have Mitsuki-chan candy?

Me: Yes

Tobi: MITSUKI-CHAN TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!

Zexion: uhhh R&R…


	4. WTF IS THIS!

Chapter 4 WTF IS THIS?!?!

Me: HI!

Zexion: your happy…

Me: yup that's cuz my friend unblocked me!!

Demyx: yay!

Me: yup! Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but My Oc…sadly

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A bright sunny day. Birds singing, squirrels running around, and chipmunks eating only-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI!" yelled Mitsuki as she came down stairs. Ever since she joined, Tobi wouldn't shop talking in story mode. And if he didn't stop she would-

"THAT'S IT TOBI TODAY'S THE DAY I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WONT EVER SEE THE LIHT OD DAY AGAIN!!" she screamed and started to chase him

"ALRIGHT MITSUKI-CHAN I'LL STOP!" yelled Tobi. She stopped and sighed happily.

"Now…get away from me Tobi-san" she said and walked away into the kitchen where she sat down and sighed.

"Tobi giving trouble to you, yeah?" said Deidara behind her

"Yup" she said with a smile drinking some coffee

"MITSUKI-CHAN HI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY YES HE IS!" screamed Tobi

'THAT'S IT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL FUCKING MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING KIDS EVER AGAIN GOD DAMN!" she screamed which scared Tobi and Deidara

"Oh not you Dei-Chan" said Mitsuki

"Dei-Chan?" asked Deidara. Tobi bursted out laughing

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI!" screams Deidara and Mitsuki.

"Whats going on?" asked Sasori as he came in with Itachi

"Nothing, just telling Tobi if he doesn't shut the fuck up I'll make sure he wont ever have is fucking retarded kids ever again" explained Mitsuki and smiled cutely.

"Oh" is all Sasori and Itachi said. With out knowing, Tobi put to much sugar in Mitsuki's coffee

"Oh yeah, if I have even the tiniest of sugar, I'll go crazy!" said Mitsuki and smiled and took a sip of her coffee. Her eyes went small and then wide and started shaking.

"Mitsuki you ok?" asked Sasori and she muffled something

"What?" asked Itachi

" I SAID I WANT THE GOD DAMN FUCKING SUGAR!!!" she screamed

"ALRIGHT MITSUKI-CHAN! HERE YOU GO!" Yelled Tobi and she ate it

"NO!" the rest of the gang yelled

"GIVE ME MORE GOD DAMN IT! IF YOU DON'T SCREW YOU ALL ANF GO FUCK YOUR SELVES!" she screamed and ran out

"OH SHIT!" yelled Kisame

"What?" asked Hidan

"THAT BITCH HAS MY WALLET! COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Yelled Kisame and went after her

"NO YEAH! DON'T HURT HER YOU BASTERED!" screamed Deidara and ran after them. It went on for 3 days until she came back on

"DAMN IT MY HEADS HURTS!" she yelled

"Oh your back" said Hidan

"Yeah…where's Tobi…?" she asked really low

"HI MITSUKI-CHAN!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY RIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled

"Oh sure you are…now, come here so… I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU!" she yelled and tackled him. Then from that, Tobi never annoyed Mitsuki again. But soo-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI!!" she yelled at him. Some things never change do they?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: sorry for the shortness!

Tobi: AHHH MITSUKI-CHAN IM SORRY!

Mitsuki: shut up tobi and just review so I can get rid of him already!

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Sasuke: uh…

Me: OH SHIT WHERE YOU COME FROM?!

Sasuke: to tell you im the next chapter

Me: oh yeah

Next time: Life for Mitsuki is getting better so now we go see how the people are doing in village! Major sasusaku fluff! Sasuke returns!


	5. why me?

Chapter 5 why me?

Me: ok thank you all for the reviews. There is some humor but a bigggggggg fight with Deidara and Mitsuki! Yes I know it early but you'll see, its for later uses! BIG SADNESS IN THIS CHAPTER SORRY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

.\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/.

"ACHOO!!!!!!!!" sneezed Mitsuki and sniffed. All week she had looked pale and she didn't feel well.

"You ok Mitsuki-chan?" asked Tobi, and she coughed a bit. "Yeah I'm fine Tobi-kun, thanks" she replied. She started to call Tobi, Tobi-kun because he finally stopped annoying her and went back to annoying Deidara.

"Is she ok Deidara-senpi? Is she is she is she is she is she is she????" said Tobi.

"I don't know Tobi, yeah. Shut up" he said coldly.

"W-w-why don't you shut up D-d-d-dei-"she tried to say but coughed instead. She felt a hand on her forehead.  
"Hm….you seem warm why don't you get some sleep Mitsuki-chan?" said Sasori. She nodded weakly and slowly went up stairs into her room to get some sleep. Falling on her bed and closed her eyes. Falling a sleep was hard because she was coughing a lot. 'Maybe I am sick…' she though but soon and finally fell asleep. A few hours later Deidara came to check up on her. He saw she was really pale and sleeping very nicely. He smiled at her.

"Your such a little kid Mitsuki-chan yeah…" he said very quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" she yelled at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU HEARD ME YEAH!!?!?!" he yelled back

"Yeah im a really light sleeper" she said rubbing her eyes

"Oh, hmm yeah" he said

"So what's up?" she said wide awake.

"Just came to check up on you that's all, yeah" he said

"Oh…then good bye" she said coldly

"What? No thanks" he said

"What? But it's my room!"

"To bad, hmmm"

"I said get out Deidara-kun"

"Nope"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" again a no.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! JUST GO AWAY DAMN IT!"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I?! HMM!!"

"BECAUSE ITS MY FUCKING ROOM!"

"SO!!?!?!"  
"SO NOTHING JUST GET OUT!"

"FINE! HMM!" he yelled and stormed out. She sat on her bed and sighed. Looking out the window she took out a flute thing and started to play "The Legend Comes to Life". The window was open and Sasori just happened to hear her. It sound so beautiful, yet so sad at the same time.

"Mitsuki-chan…" he whispered softly and smiled. Leaving, he would have to note to tell her she did a great job. In fact, the whole Akatsuki heard it. A little while later she stopped and started at the moon. Jumping out the window she went for a walk. Fighting off a few Rouge nins, she continued on. See a wolf that looked injured, a small one with five tails.

"OH MY FUCKING GOOD IT'S THE FIVE TAILED DEMON!" she yelled and made a grab for it. It let it grab it and then bit her. She dropped it and screamed in pain and fell to the floor. A cruse mark was on her neck. A black and white wolf, like ying and yang with red flames and the symbol of the wolf was on her neck. Getting up she ran back at a faster speed than normal and got some sleep.

'I wonder what happened' thought and went to sleep.

.\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. .\/. Me: ok Yeah I know it is short, but Im going away for a few weeks and I wanted to add something in to make you wait! Im so mean! Sorry people! Oh and please vote if she should make up with Deidara. Thanks! No flames!

Next time: With the wolf that had bit her gone, she wonder what happened to the mark on her neck. She knows she IS the 5 tailed demon. Will she tell the Akatsuki? And what will happen to her relation ship with Deidara?


	6. SASUSAKU NOTE ONLY! PLUS CONTEST!

Not a chapter note!

Hey all! Thank you sooooooooooooo much for reviewing my story! I think its time I add in a lil spice.

I am having a contest. If you can write a good chapter with Sasuke comeing back to the village and confessing his love for Sakura, you can add in any of ur Oc into my story! THIS IS FOR SASUSAKU FANS ONLY! No Anit-sasusaku. If u are I will hit it with my stick lol! Ok so think pplz! I will have this up until August 15 ok? So submit soon!


End file.
